


Sleep confessions

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Can you write a fix where Reader is crushing hard on Yondu and accidentally overhears him talking to someone or in his sleep that he's in love with them. You can add smut, fluff, whatever I'd you want. Xx





	Sleep confessions

You were a jack of all trades and a master of none, but that was okay. You could do almost anything on the ship and your Captain, Yondu Udonta used that to his advantage. Everyday was something new. Yesterday was helping fix the boiler today was helping to deliver meals to those who couldn't leave their posts. Seeing a tray labeled 'Captain Udonta' get pushed into your hands you blushed and quickly looked down. As of late the whole ship had been making an effort to get you and the captain together. Everyone knew your feelings for the Centaurian... but him. Not that he was mean to you or anything he just seemed to pay you no mind.  "Go on girl." the cook said with a wink making you bite your lip but nod shortly and head towards the deck. 

With a small skip in your step and a hammering heart you made your way to the man you had come to love. He was smart and brave. Cunning and rough, different from what most girls would go for but you couldn't get enough of him. Knocking lightly on the door you heard nothing and quietly opened the door. Peeking inside you saw no one in the room and furrowed your brows. "Ugh...hello...captain?" you said in a nervous whisper. Hearing a mumble you pushed the door open more and stepped inside. Walking in more you saw his wide shoulders peeking out some from behind his chair. Taking a deep breath to steady your nerves you held the tray and made your way over to him. "Captain I brought you your food.." you said. Going around to his side you stopped short when you saw him sleeping in his chair. Looking over his rarely peaceful face you smiled. He looked so relaxed. Sitting the tray on his arm rest you swallowed hard and moved to stroke his cheek. Feeling his scared skin beneath your fingers made butterflies erupt in your belly. When he stirred you went to pull your hand away but stopped short when he grabbed your wrist. Hearing him mumbling you felt your heart pounding against your ribs, "It's just me captain...y/n." you said hoping he would relax again and let go of your wrist. 

"mmm...y/n...my y/n..." he mumbled.

Sucking in a breath you felt your cheeks heat up and your heart swell. He had called you his, his y/n. Did he... did he care for you too? Swallowing you went to speak when the door flew open, "Hey Cap..." hearing the loud voice Yondu woke with a start and tightened his hold on your wrist enough to make it crack. Standing he knocked over the tray of food and glared down at you. Before your could say a word his arrow was glowing red and pressed against your throat. Shaking you stared into bright red eyes. 

Glaring down at the person Yondu soon realized it was y/n. Feeling her arm shaking he looked to see a tear roll down her cheek and quickly released her arm, dropping her to the floor along with his arrow. Looking he saw the tray of food on the floor and watched as she cradled her arm to her chest. He watched as she looked between him and Kraglin before her lip trembled. 

Feeling embarrassed and afraid you felt yourself shutting down. Sucking in a shaky breath you looked at his spilled food and felt more tears fall from your eyes. Looking back and forth between the two men you whimpered, "I'm sorry." before scrambling to your feet and running from the room. 

Watching her run away made Yondu stiffen up and furrow his brows. Falling back in his chair he was left in shock, he almost killed her. Running his hands over his face he heard as Kraglin came closer to him. 

"Ya alright cap?" Kraglin asked.

"I hurt er'..." He said in a soft voice.

"I'm sure she'll be fine cap. She's just a little shakin' up is all..." Kraglin said as he went to pick up the food from the floor.

Shaking his head Yondu looked down, "No. She's afraid of me. Saw it in er' eyes."

Furrowing his brows Kraglin looked at his Captain. "Thought ya wanted people ta be fraid' of ya?"

"Not her... Never wanted er' ta be scared of me... FUCK!" he yelled slamming his fist on the chair. "..she ain't gonna ever want ta be wit me..." he said as he held his face in his hands.

Raising his brows at the new information Kraglin smiled and before long began to laugh. Hearing a growl he looked to see Yondu now snarling at him with bright red eyes and a matching fin. Holding up his hands Kraglin took a deep breath. "Nah Cap ain't nothin' gonna keep that girl from likin' ya."

Scowling Yondu looked up at him, "And what's that supposed ta mean?" 

Smiling Kraglin huffed out, "That girl been head over heels fer ya since she joined up with us." 

"And what makes ya think that..." Yondu said in slight irritation. 

"Ain't jus' me. The whole ship knows about her crush on the Captain, everybody cept' you." he said with a small chuckle. Seeing Yondu's disbelief he smiled softly, "Why ya think cook always gets her ta deliver your tray. Why she is always the one to bring you yer laundry..."

"Girl ain't ever said anything ta me?" Yondu said shaking his head a bit.

"Cuz she gets embarrassed. Think she thinks ya wouldn't want er'." Kraglin said in a softer voice. 

Thinking Yondu got an idea and started to smile. "I's got me a plan boy..."

.......................................

Sitting on the bed while the doctor wrapped your wrist you held your head low and felt as silent tears fell from the tip of your nose. 

"I can give you something for the pain if it hurts." The doctor said gesturing to the girl's broken wrist.

Shaking your head you kept your eyes down, focusing on the grate floor. Your wrist hurt but it was nothing compared to the clenching of your heart. How were you ever supposed to look Yondu in the face again. You were so embarrassed you thought you were going to throw up. 

"Officer l/n please report to the main deck." Kraglin's voice echoed over the intercom.

Taking a deep breath you stood from the bed and wiped the tears from your face. Well this was it, he was going to fire you, you knew it. Walking down the halls towards the main deck you got to the door to see Kraglin waiting outside with a blank expression on his face. Swallowing hard you saw him tilt his head for you to enter and opened the door for your to step inside. 

Feeling your heart beat against your ribs you tried to keep from shaking. Getting to the center of the room you heard the deep grunt of Yondu clearing his throat and slowly looked up. When you saw his large frame standing in front of you you felt yourself shrink up some. His face was it's usual hard self and you tried but failed with all your might to hold back the tears threatening to spill. "I am so sorry Capt..." you started but stopped short when he shook his head. 

Seeing the white bandage wrapped around her wrist Yondu felt his heart constrict and slowly moved to grab it gently and lift it so he could see. Guilt overcame him when he saw the dark bruise flooding her skin. "I's sorry y/n. I never meant to hurt ya." he said in a deep low voice. Looking up at her eyes he saw the beautiful e/c eyes he could spend hours looking in. Straightening his back he held her hand in his and swallowed his nerves. "I's recently been told somethin' that has made me curious." he started and saw her look to him for him to continue. "Do ya have feelin's fer me?" he asked and saw her stiffen.

Your hands began to shake and your breathing picked up as he looked down at you. When he didn't look away you swallowed your fear, "yes." you whispered so softly you didn't know if he would hear it. When he said nothing you felt as more tears built behind your eyes, "I... I know they are not mutual and I can try to ignore them if yo..." you never got to finish your sentence as his lips covered yours. Standing completely still your eyes were wide before you slowly began to relax and your eyes slipped close. 

When he heard a small sigh leave her and her body relax Yondu wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He kept the kiss gentle and sweet, not wanting to overwhelm her. When they both needed air he pulled back but kept his forehead against hers. "Trust me darlin' there mutual." he said in a husky voice. Seeing a soft smile come over her lips he grinned, "Now how about me and ya eat and ya can tell me what I said in me's sleep this time." he said and turned to show her the small table he had set up with candles and food.

....................

Outside of the door Kraglin smiled and nodded to the others who were waiting. 

"Finally." Tullk said in a huff. Before a whistle was heard and they all took off running, leaving the two lovers alone.

 


End file.
